


Snow Day

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [31]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: This is as soft, pure and playful as snowflakes (which are conspicuously absent, and very much missed by Link, in this piece of requested 'fluffy established relationship goodness').
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsLora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLora/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr back in May 2019 for a follower giveaway :)

A very groggy Link sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He blindly reached for the cup of coffee that Rhett had brought him. He sipped it slowly and savored the feel as the warmth spread from his chest and radiated outward. He was having a really hard time dragging himself out of bed that morning, and Rhett didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to motivate him in that direction.

“Watch yourself,” Rhett warned, as he slid himself into bed, and wedged himself in behind Link. He propped Link up against his bare chest, careful not to slosh around too much and spill the coffee he’d brought him. 

Link held the steaming mug with both hands to try to help steady the contents. 

“Y’know what I miss?” Link prompted. 

Rhett and Link had a long enough shared history that the answer to that question could be damn near anything. Recess, school dances, Mr Fly, North Carolina in general, still having the youthful energy in the mornings for a quickie before work... Rhett quietly hoped it was the latter. But he kept that to himself hidden behind smirk, not bothering to hold his breath as he listened for Link’s actual reply.

“I miss snow days!”

Of all the things he could have dreamed up, Rhett hadn’t expected  _ that _ answer. Thirty-five years together, in one configuration or another, and he still never knew what was going to come out of Link’s mouth.

“We’ve hitched our cart to the wrong wagon in moving to California if you’re hoping for a snow day anytime soon, bo.”

Link rolled his eyes. “I know that.” He pressed his toes into the bed to push himself back to nuzzle closer into Rhett’s loose embrace before taking another sip of his coffee. “I’m just sayin’, it would be nice if there was some way to get a… a random midweek day off. Without having to tend to some emergent errand or appointment; or being so sick or sore that you can’t actually enjoy the day off.”

“I think telecommuting has probably ruined the concept of a snow day anyhow, by and large. Most people can work from home.”

“You’re missing the point! I wanna day off where no one can expect me to do any work, but my well-being hasn’t been compromised.”

Rhett smiled at this childlike yearning. “I guess if the weather is so bad that you lose power, then maybe you couldn’t work from home?”

“Maybe…” Link wistfully told his cup of coffee.

Rhett sat in thoughtful silence for a few minutes before a light bulb went off in his mind. He reached for his phone and made a call. 

Link’s eyebrows knit together with curiosity until he heard Rhett say, “Stevie!” 

Link was aware that it wasn’t a video call, but he still felt the need to modestly pull the covers up around himself a little higher, as if Rhett had just invited her into their bedroom.

On the other end of the line, Stevie sounded like she was struggling to wake up that morning, too. 

“Yeah, so, Link and I are gonna be taking a snow day today.”

Link turned his head to face Rhett, silently mouthing  _ What? _ at the same time that Stevie asked aloud, “What?”

“Snow day! We’re takin’ one!”

“I swear to god, Rhett… If this is some sort of weird sex thing, I  _ really _ don’t wanna know!”

“Can you please just..  _ call _ people? Let ‘em know they don’t need to come in today either.”

Link was starting to grin like a little kid.

“Oh, and the power’s out,” he added, shooting a wink down toward Link. “So, no working from home either.”


	2. Chapter 2

Link’s eyes sparkled with excitement as Rhett ended the call. “So…" he led. "What do we do now?”

“Well,” Rhett replied in an exaggeratedly thoughtful tone. “You’re not sick, you’ve got no chores to do, you can’t do any work. I guess you can do whatever you want!”

Rhett could almost see the gears beginning to turn within Link’s head, and the cartoonish smoke escaping his ears as they began to spin. There was definitely such a thing as ‘too many options’ with Link. Rhett could visualize the calculations and flow charts that Link would be forming in his mind:  _ what was the most efficient way to execute this ‘snow day’ to both maximize and balance fun and relaxation? _

“Don’t overthink it, bo. It’s a day to do nothing. Actual <i>free</i> time that you didn’t have available to you when you woke up this morning. And you now have! Don’t start weighing it down with priorities or expectations.”

“Guess I’ll just start with a shower then? That okay?”

“Sounds perfect,” he gave Link a quick kiss on his stubbly cheek. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Rhett cranked the AC, and prepped some hot chocolate and pancakes. He sprinkled powdered sugar over the pancakes, because it reminded him of snow.

He closed the blinds, and found a ‘snow flurries’ screensaver to play on their TV. He dug through the cupboards looking for a leftover scented candle from winter. He found one with a label that read ‘Iced Pine’.

“Jeez, Rhett. It’s freezing down here.”

“You’d better layer up, buddy roll. It’s gonna be a cold one!”

They had a leisurely breakfast, then and baked cookies together, filling the house with low heat and wonderfully warm scents. They took turns picking songs to add to a playlist that would become the soundtrack to their snow day. Alternately appreciating and teasing each other for their selections.

They even did some laundry. Rhett knew that the methodic folding and putting away of clean clothes was a zen-level activity for Link. Plus, Rhett had some nice sensory associations with the scent fabric softener and clean clothes, stemming from late nights back in their college years, doing laundry together when most people were out at bars… Link sat up on top of the washer, legs wrapped securely around Rhett's body as he leaned into their kisses... Rhett smiled to himself at the memory. 

Even though the blinds had been closed all day, to aid in the curating of their winter haven, they were somehow able to sense the sunset in their bones. And as the day was coming to a close, Rhett mulled hot wine for them over the stove-top. The steam filled the air with the aroma of spices. Link brought down piles of fluffy comforters and he and Rhett cuddled together with their hot, spiced wine on the chaise lounge portion of their sectional sofa.

“What do you wanna watch?” Link asked dreamily.

“This day is all for you,” Rhett whispered. Planting a kiss onto the crown of Link’s head. Loving the way that Link’s body relaxed so naturally into his own.

“Are you kidding me? You gave me a freakin snow day in LA, man. We can watch anything you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay cozy, my friends 🖤


End file.
